Sophianania
by JoannaDorian
Summary: Prompt was secrets. Danny and Lindsay watch a magic show. Onexshot.


A fun little furture-y/AU D/L oneshot. My boredom+Hours of special features. Season 2 dvd is the best birthday gift. Evah.

Back to the story. If I owned anything, I would have Lindsay kick Danny's cheating ass. And then he'd have to SERIOUSLY apologize. And they wouldn't drop the whole damn storyline so Mac could go and get 'kidnapped'. And they'd actually RESOLVE it, not just talk on the phone and smile.

I'm still very pissed about the season finale, yes.

* * *

The dress itched.

The dress itched, but the boots fit.

The dress itched, but the boots fit, and five-year-old Sophie Messer was happy. She spread her arms, a wide smile creeping up onto her face.

"Ladies and Gennlemen!" She yelled, waving about her right hand, which held a very long, and very pointy, stick. "An' mommy and daddy."

Danny and Lindsay glanced at each other, bemused looks on their faces.

"I am the superist magician Sophianania!" She stomped both her feet, waving her 'wand' around some more.

"Cowboy boots, Montana?" Danny sighed. "Did you give her the okay on this?"

"She wanted to be a cowgirl." Lindsay grinned, staring up at her young daughter as she paraded around the living room. "I gave her a straw hat too, but she said she wanted that one."

Danny now noticed the old Yankees cap that sat atop Sophie's head, pressing down her light brown hair.

"Don't magicians normally wear top hats?" He asked, slightly worried by his daughters fashion choices.

"This is no ordinary magician." Lindsay smiled. "This is Sophianania."

"She's the superist." Danny mumbled, turning his attention back to the young girl.

"And now...right in fron' of all of you...I'll make Joshy disp-pear!"

"Dis_ap_pear, sweetie."

"Mommy!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, Montana. Don't go correcting her. She's only five, her vocabulary consists mainly of 'superist' 'disp-pear' and 'gennlemen'."

"You forgot 'funnest'."

"Yeah, but I use that word, so I'm gonna let it slide."

"I was wondering where she heard it..."

"Dah...Dah...Dah..." Sophie paused for a moment, trying her best to build up some sort of suspense.

Danny shifted in his chair.

She pointed to the wooden chair to her left, when her little brother sat tugging at his shirt sleeve. Swirling the curtain through the air, Sophie quickly placed it over him. She waved her magic wand a couple of times, nearly poking herself in the arm.

"Voila!" She pulled the curtain off the chair, a smile wider than Christmas covering her face. "He's gone."

Lindsay jumped to her feet, quickly rushing up to the chair.

"Sophie! What'd you do with Josh?"

"I made him disp-pear." The little girl frowned, not understanding her mothers worry. "I'm a magician."

"And a great one too." Danny smiled, slowly standing up. "Well done, Sophie, well done."

"Danny." Lindsay gritted her teeth, turning towards him. "Our son is missing."

"Well, I'm sure the great Sophianania can bring him back, right?"

Sophie nodded vigorously, placing the curtain over the chair again. She poked at it a few times with the wand, before yelling 'Abracadabra!' and yanking it off.

And there he was again, looking around blankly like nothing had ever happened.

"Joshy!" Lindsay quickly scooped him up, rocking him back and forth in her hands.

"Mommy..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Danny glanced sideways at the chair, tapping his knuckles against the wood.

"Sophie...How'd you do that?"

"I'm not Sophie, I'm Sophianania."

"Well, do you think you could be Sophie Ann Messer again?" He slowly pulled the hat off her head, and knelt down to unclip the cape.

"Okay." She said, smoothing out her hair. "Now I'm Sophie."

"Good. Now, how'd you make your brother disappear?"

Sophie shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Honey, I won't tell anyone else."

"Magicians never reveal their secrets." She crossed her arms, pressing her lips together tight.

Danny grinned. "Of course they don't. But don't you think they tell their daddies? Or mommies?"

"No."

He sighed, nodding as he slowly stood up. "You're stubborn as a mule, Sophie."

"Wonder where she got that from?"

"Shut it, Montana."


End file.
